Makes Sense Not
by jemilyislife666
Summary: JJ prepares something for Emily's birthday. Crossover: Criminal Minds, Once Upon A Time, Rizzoli & Isles, Bones, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, The Mentalist and NCIS. Trying to make since out of this will not work. Disclaimer: ALL THIS AMAZING SHOWS AND I CAN'T HAVE THE PLEASURE OF SAYING NEITHER OF THEM BELONG TO ME I HATE YOU ALL... I LOVE YOU PLEASE REVIEW :)


**B/N: Don't try to make since of this, you will only get more confused.**

JJ walks over to the bed and pulls back the covers, being met with dark brown locks spread over the pillow. She runs her left hand over said locks while kissing Emily's face over and over.

'Em.' She whispers. 'Wake up, honey.'

The brunette mumbles in her sleep and smiles.

JJ cups her girlfriend's face and kisses her on the lips.

After a few seconds, Emily starts to wake up and kisses her back lazily.

JJ pulls back enough to look at her face. Emily's eyes are closed and she's grinning.

The blonde kisses her forehead.

'Happy birthday, baby.' JJ mumbles against pale skin.

Emily finally opens her eyes and puts her hands on the blonde's waist.

'Thank you.' She says with a hoarse voice from sleep before pulling her head up and kissing her again.

JJ moves and straddles Emily while tugging at her t-shirt, urging her girlfriend to sit up. Emily does so and soon finds her shirt being tossed aside.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Later that day… or at the end of the day actually… Emily and JJ finally decide to get out of bed (not that they had much of a choice, they were going to have dinner at a French restaurant that JJ simply doesn't try to pronounce).

After getting ready, JJ drives them to the restaurant.

'You know, I'm surprised.' Emily comments on the way.

'Why's that, Em?' The blonde asks, playing with the hand intertwined with her own.

'You always prepare a surprise for my birthdays.'

'Have you ever thought that _not _preparing a surprise might _be _the surprise?'

'That isn't fair!' Emily whines, making JJ laugh.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

JJ opens the door of the restaurant for the brunette.

'SURPRISE!' Everyone yells as soon as Emily gets inside.

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT!' She yells back, putting a hand to her heart, trying to stop the eminent heart attack.

Everyone laughs while JJ wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

'Is _this _fair?' She whispers.

Emily ignores her and finally looks at the faces surrounding her.

'How did you…?'

'I'm just that good.'

'Hi, princess.' Amelia is the first to speak up.

'Amy!?' She goes over and gives her friend a bone crushing hug. 'What are you guys doing here?' She asks with a grin covering her face after they break apart.

'Dear, we would never miss your birthday. Especially after your very persistent girlfriend called us.' Regina speaks, going over and hugging her cousin.

'Besides, food.' Amelia says as Addison wraps an arm around her waist and another around Meredith's shoulders.

'Wait, you guys…?' Abby leaves to question hanging, waving a finger at the three of them.

They nod with a smile.

'Grace! Give me my money!' She exclaims, going over to the ginger who begrudgingly hands her twenty dollars before pouting and putting her head on Lisbon's shoulder.

Abby then runs over to Emily and hugs her before going to Kate, who wraps her arms around her and kisses her cheek.

Jane laughs at her side against Maura before letting go of the blonde and hugging Emily as well.

Next, Temperance hugs her, than Grace (who finally got over her sulking), then Ziva and Jenny.

'I am so sorry I'm late!' Garcia yells while running inside.

'Hey, Pen.' Emily manages to say before being tackled by the blonde. 'Huff. Good thing Abby prepared me for you during high school.' She says against the hair covering her face.

'My little pumpkin, start checking the location of your phone before going down on Emily. I did _not _need to hear that.' She says to JJ with a smile.

'Oh God.' JJ says, hiding her face in her hands. 'Pen, I am soooo sorry.'

Emily bursts out laughing, almost falling off her ass, luckily for her Ziva was near and quickly grabbed her arm.

'I told you I heard a scream!' She says before her knees go weak on her and she needs to sit down.

'I'm glad your friend hearing you and your girlfriend during sex amuses you.' Regina says, barely managing to hide her smile.

'I agree with the Queen.' Garcia says.

'What?' Regina asks confused while Emma stiffens a laugh next to her.

'The Queen.'

'I am n-'

'Emily is Princess and you're her cousin so you're the Queen. Besides, you act like an evil Queen.' Garcia shrugs and Regina decides to turn to her laughing girlfriend and leaving the bubbly blonde's comment unanswered.

'What are _you _laughing about?' She glares at the blonde.

'That's gonna end up well.' Cam comments.

'My cousin is smitten for Emma, no need to worry. I'm Emily, I don't think we met before.' She extends her hand and shakes Cam's.

'That's because you haven't.' Temperance says confused.

Cam and Emily smile amusingly at her.

'I'm Cam Soroyan. Tempe's boss and girlfriend.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'How did you two meet?' Emma walks over and asks Temperance and Emily while wrapping her arms around Regina and kissing her shoulder.

'_This bones aren't hundred years old.' Temperance repeats to the agent talking to her._

'_You have be to wrong. They were dug up in an old cemetery.'_

'_That means nothing. These bones are a few months old. Four, perhaps five months. Not ever hundred years.'_

_The agent grabs her arm._

'_Listen, doc-'_

'_Dimitri! What the hell do you think you're doing!?' Emily grabs his arm and pulls him back. 'You're off the case.'_

'_You're not my superior!'_

'_But I have to connections to make you sure you never have a superior again.' She says calmly._

_He glares at her for a second before walking away, grumbling swears in Russian._

'_Thank you.' Temperance says._

'_Don't worry about it. And I'm sorry about him. You said the bones are only a couple months old, right? Could you help me indentify them?'_

'I agreed. And since then, we kept contact.'

'Cool.' Emma says. 'Can we eat now?'

'You're worst than Henry and he's ten.' Regina says with a sigh. Emma kisses her head and the brunette smiles.

'Let us dine!' Garcia says with a clap of her hands.

Everyone looks at JJ and Emily.

'Just ignore it.' Emily says with a laugh while walking to the table.

They sit down.

'My Queen.' Garcia says with a bow as she passes by Regina.

'Your friend is strange.' The brunette comments to her cousin and JJ.

'You don't have a single clue.' JJ says.

'I resent that!' Garcia exclaims. 'And I demand to hear how you, my Princess, met Goth Me, Paperclip Ninja, Genius Girl, Canoli, Ginger Ale, Baby Amy and Sulking!'

'Wait, what?' Lisbon exclaims with confusion, lifting her head from Grace's shoulder, who pulls her girlfriend's head back.

'Garcia gives nicknames to everyone. Just ignore it.' Emily explains.

'Will you stop saying people to ignore me?' Garcia asks with a pout from next to JJ, looking over the blonde and at the birthday girl.

'Aww, sorry, G. I'll tell you what, you choose whose story we'll hear.'

Garcia immediately beams and claps her hands with a squeal before pointing at Abby.

'Goth Me. Speak.'

'Okay, during my first day of high school…'

'_Watch it, vampire.' A tall, muscled boy in a football jacket says when Abby bumps into him, shoving her against the nearest locker. She hisses in pain._

'_What do you think you're doing, David?' A brunette asks, making her way between the other players with him and putting herself between the boys and Abby._

'_None of your business, Prentiss.' A boy next to David calls out._

'_Shut up before I kick your ass again, Adam.' She practically barks at him, making him take a step back._

'_Just because you're a senior don't mean we're scared of you, Emily.' David says._

'_Maybe. But me being a black belt might.' She smiles evilly._

'_Whatever.' David mumbles but the look on his face clearly says he won't dare messing with Abby. The jocks walk away, leaving the girls alone._

_She finally turns to Abby._

'_Are you hurt?'_

_Abby shakes her head with a smile._

'_No, thank you. I'm Abby Sciuto.'_

'_Emily Prentiss. Nice to meet you.'_

'We started hanging out during breaks and both were on the basketball team. After Emily graduated, we kept in touch and went to parties together when she was in DC.'

'Aww, Princess, you got Goth Me's back! I'm so proud.' Garcia wipes an imaginary tear.

Everyone laughs at the blonde's comment.

'Okay!' Garcia waves a finger around. 'Canoli!' She points at Jane.

'Canoli?' Jane mumbles to Maura before sighing. 'Okay, so Prentiss was in Boston…'

'_Detective Rizzoli.' Jane turns away from the body in front of her._

'_Yes, can I help you?'_

'_I'm Agent Prentiss. The body in front of you is an agent from Interpol. I would like to help with the case.'_

'_What makes you think I'll agree?'_

'_If it was someone from your team being brutally slaughtered in my grounds, wouldn't you like to assist?'_

'I was completely in shock. Not many people have the nerve to talk up to me. I agreed to her assisting me on the case and after I got the how badass she was-'

'Hey!'

'_is_- we went for drinks at the Dirty Robbers and got waisted. After that it just clicked.'

'Not very exciting.' Garcia pouts.

'Would you prefer something involving explosions and shootings?' Maura says with a frown, while taking her girlfriend's hand in her own.

'As a matter of fact, yes, Honey Beauty.'

'Hon- you know what, I'm not gonna ask.' Emma says with a shake of her head.

The food arrives and they dig in. Some (Emily, Regina, Maura, …) more politely than others (Jane, Emma, Garcia…).

After ordering dessert, Garcia points the fork to Ziva.

'Paperclip Ninja. Make yourself heard.'

'I do not understand what you mean, Penelope.'

'When did you met Princess?'

Ziva looks at Emily.

'Fifteen years ago.'

'Ookay. Anything else you wanna share? Like, where?'

'Israel.'

'… How?'

'What do you mean?'

'How did you met?'

'In Israel, five years ago.'

Garcia huffs in frustration.

'I give up!' She throws her hands in the air before pointing at Grace. 'Speak up, Sulking. And it better be good.' The blonde threatens.

'It isn't really that interesting. Emily moved to Sacramento when I was nine…'

'_Hello.' Grace looks up._

'_Hi.' She grins._

'_I'm Emily.'_

'_Grace.'_

'_Can I play with you, Grace?'_

'_I'm playing wars.'_

'_Cool. I love playing wars!'_

'I told you it wasn't interesting.'

'That must be the most uninteresting story ever.' Garcia says before pointing at Amelia. 'Baby Amy, your turn.'

'Stop calling me that.'

'Okey dokey, Smiley Face. Now, speak.'

Amelia sighs.

'I was working at Mercy West, on the ER, when…'

'_I don't want this gurney. I can walk.'_

'_Ma'am, you have a bullet on your knee. Please, stay put.' A tired looking paramedic says._

'_Hello. I'm Doctor Sheperd.'_

'_I'm Agent Prentiss and I don't want this damn gurney.'_

'_And I don't want to work but need to. Now stop moving and let me examine you.'_

'That stubborn thing right there-' Amelia points at Emily. '-took me thirty minutes just to convince her to stay in the damn gurney. Every time I turned around she would try to get up. I had to yell 'sit the fuck down before I break your legs and you don't have a choice' for her to stop moving. Two months later she showed up at the hospital and thanked me. I gave Princess my contact and we've been besties for life ever since.' She finishes with sarcasm.

'I can absolutely see Emily doing that.' JJ comments, making multiple heads nod in agreement.

'Ginger Ale!'

'I can't tell you.'

'Why?' Garcia asks (whines) with a pout.

'It's confidential.'

'But-but-but that isn't fair.'

Everyone laughs at her, the laughter only quieting down when the desserts arrive.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Emily slides next to the blonde, pulling the covers over herself. She wraps her arms around her waist.

'Thank you.' She kisses JJ's lips. 'Tonight was amazing.'

JJ kisses her again.

'You're more than welcome, baby. But how did you met Ziva? Was it confidential?'

'Nah. We met at a ball her father threw in Israel. Ziva was just messing with Garcia.'

'**I can't believe the nerve of that sneakie little ninja!'**

Both women jump and look around.

'Pen?' JJ asks into the dark.

'**Oops. Garcia out.'**

'How did she…?'

'I don't care. It's my birthday and I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep, we can worry about Garcia tomorrow.'

**A/N: Happy birthday, Paget! :D**


End file.
